The Love of My Life
by Yuki Arisawa
Summary: Zero reminiscent of his memory before he married to Kaname. ONE-SHOT! Pairing: Kaname x Zero Please Read and Review :D


The Love of My Life

Disclaimer: I did not own Vampire Knight

Pairings: Kaname x Zero

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Zero Kuran smiled at his husband's peaceful face as the husband slept on the sofa, with his head on Zero's lap. Zero ran his fingers to the bruneet hair, wondering how his life would be if the sleeping brunette did not stop him from leaving Cross Academy. He sighed softly and whispered to his husband ears, "Love, I will be cooking dinner now."<p>

He gently put his husband's head on the sofa and stood up, going to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. When he arrived at the kitchen, he took out some ingredients from the fridge. As he cooked, he couldn't help but having a flashback the day his beloved husband confessed.

-FLASHBACK-

Zero Kiryu looked at the supplies he had gathered on his bed, preparing himself to run away from the Academy. There is nothing for him to live here anymore. His beloved adopted sister, Yuuki had turn from an innocent and kind girl to cruel and selfish ever since her heritage as pureblood princess had been awaken. Cross had tried to make up Yuuki's attitude on Zero but its too late, the damage had done. It hurt him too knowing Kaname love Yuki, rather than him. He had spied on the pureblood king and longed for Kaname to embrace him and love him as he is but Zero knew that the feeling will never be reciprocate.

He could remember clearly, Yuuki's words on him, "I never considered you as my brother, filth!"

The words hurt him more than the wounds he had received in his life time as a vampire hunter. 'Am I curse?' The hunter asked himself. How could he not? His parents were killed by Shizuka, pureblood vampire. His life turn more worse when the vampire bit him, making him a level D vampire, an ex-human. How he despised his vampiric side, it is a remainder of him the day his family died and the day he was bitten. He put all the items he had gathered into his bag. He had his beloved gun, Bloody Rose hidden in his pocket. If there is any E-level vampire around, he would easily get the gun and shoot them.

He jumped off the window of his dorm silently and made his way to the gate. On his way to the gate, he encoutered Kaname. He tried to by-pass the vampire but said vampire grabbed his hand, stopping Zero from walking.

"What the hell, Kuran!? Let me go!" Zero growled as he try to pry off the hand from his wrist.

Kaname didn't say anything but he had tightened his grip on Zero's wrist.

"Let go of my wrist, Kuran." Zero growled again.

The hunter was beyond shock when Kaname suddenly pulled him into a hug. "W-w-what? Kuran!"

The vampire whispered to the hunter's ears, "Please, don't go."

"Why shouldn't I? I have nothing left in this Academy! Nothing!" Zero glared at the vampire, his heart skip a beat at the closeness of the vampire.

Kaname ignored the remark and instead confessed, "I love you, Zero Kiryu."

Zero stood there, shocked hearing the confession. His feelings were returned? He looked at the vampire king and yelled as he struggled to get out of the embrace, "Don't lie to me! You love Yuuki not me!"

Kaname tightened his embrace and said, "Never. I never love Yuuki like I had loved you. She is only my sister, nothing more than that. I loved you from the moment I first saw you until now, my feeling never diminished. I only want you as my mate, my beloved."

Zero stopped struggling and whispered, "Really, do you love me?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes, I love you with all my heart."

Zero decided that he too will confessed his love. He smiled gently at the pureblood and said, "I love you too."

Kaname too smiled before he leaned forward, kissing the ex-human on the lips.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

After they had confessed, they started dating. Imagine how shock the Day class and the Night class when they heard the two date. Yuuki in particularly were pissed when she heard the news. She tried to sabotaged their relationship but caught red handed before she even attempt to do them. The pureblood princess was stripped off of her title and exiled from Kuran clan.

The ex-human became happier when Kaname proposed to him. Soon enough, the two married with the consent of the Vampire Council. It was one of the day Zero had loved most, his wedding day. He had changed his surname to Kuran since he married to Kaname.

Zero was so lost in thought that he didn't realize his beloved husband had woken up and are now in the kitchen. He only realized it when said husband wrap his arm around Zero's waist.

"Lost in thought, love?" Kaname asked, as he nuzzled Zero's neck.

"A little." Zero smiled, "Now shuh, I'm going to finish up making the dinner."

Kaname chuckled and let go of the smaller man waist. The vampire king sat down on the chair and waited for his beloved husband to finish fixing up the dinner. He smiles and thank the God for giving him such beautiful and faithful wife/husband.

THE END


End file.
